


Intervention

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Intervention, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Gabriel get fed up of all the UST around the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayvynheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvynheart/gifts).



> Set at some point in the not-too-distant future, in which Gabriel is back on the scene and smelled the testosterone in about 2 seconds flat.
> 
> Originally posted [as a comment](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/19043885) on [Rayvynheart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvynheart/pseuds/Rayvynheart)'s fic, _['Always'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2663819)_. It's all her fault.

"Cas, sit down. We need to talk."

Castiel tilted his head, that familiar puzzled expression sliding into place even as he obeyed. "What do you wish to discuss, Gabriel?"

"Well, when two people love each other very much..."

Castiel stood again, scowling. "Do not treat me like a child, Gabriel."

Gabriel looked up at his brother, his grin slipping. "Come on, Cassie! How long have you and Dean been dancing around each other? Have you even kissed him yet?"

Cas glanced away, his ears flushing. "Not him, no."

Gabriel perked up. "You mean you've been making out with someone else? No wonder the poor kid's so confused."

Cas sighed and sat back down. "She was a reaper intent on killing me, and it is not relevant."

Gabriel paused, actually stilling and resembling an angel for once. "Right," he said eventually, holding up a finger, "you're telling me that story later. For now, you're miserable, he's miserable. Go, make each other happy. Kiss him until he can't remember how to breathe; undress him so slowly he can only think your name; then fuck him until he screams it."

"Gabriel! I thought we were going for subtle!" Sam exclaimed from the doorway to the library, where he had been slouched and pretending not to listen while he kept an eye out for Dean.

Gabriel grinned unrepentantly at Sam. "You picked the wrong person for 'subtle', Samsquatch. Now, Cas, go get him!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Intervention - expanded edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798090) by [Charity_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel)




End file.
